landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/OC/Ada
Ada is © to her creator Ptyra on the Gang Of Five Forums Physical Description At her early age, Ada is slightly more muscular than other young fliers, mostly from constant diving into the Big Water. She is mostly green, which was helpful for living at sea. When she was young, she was about the same size as other young fliers, however, in her adult years she was slightly smaller than Pterano. She has a Scots-Irish accent, and when she was young, it was often parroted to bully her. Personality When she was very young, Ada was shy and insecure, mostly because she was scared that other young fliers would bully her because she ate fish instead of plants. However, she received friendlier treatment from a very young Pterano, who quickly became her best friend. With Pterano as her close comrade, she becomes more confidant and more comfortable with her "leafy surroundings". She also grows to handle bullies on her own and soon ceases the torment on her own. History Ada was born by Big Water and was the only child of the leader of her flock. Her father ran the flock by patriarchy and only male descendants of his could lead the flock-so Ada is almost useless to him except to bring in more males, which the flock was heavily lacking of due to "bad blood". When the water levels dropped and the fish-the main prey of those fliers-were forced to leave. (In the Role Play) When they came to their new home, Ada was paranoid to make new friends. However, she was quickly greeted by the young Pterano and she quickly became trustful of him and was even invited into a game by Pterano and his friends and siblings. Upon learning that Ada was from the sea, Pterano's brother Cree began to bully her, at which point Ada ran away. Pterano rushed to comfort her, and offered if she could teach him how she lived, while he taught her the way he lived, so they could have a better understanding of each other. (Not in the Role Play) Ada had trouble making new friends after coming to the grassy places, but soon came to meeting Pterano, who was also struggling with friendships. She learned quickly that he began to fly very late, due to his prior fear of being bad at flying. The two soon decided to "not fit in with other fliers together" and swiftly began teaching each other their own ways of life. Within time, they became best friends, much to the pleasure of their families. Upon finding a new place to live at sea, Ada almost had to leave her best friend Pterano for good. However, Pterano was lowered to begging Ada's father (and leader of the flock) to take him in. Seeing him as a chance to bring "new blood" into the flock, Ada's father permitted him to join. Ada became Pterano's teacher when they reached the new Big Water and their relationship grew to becoming mates (later than Ada's flock would have preferred). Category:OC Category:Flyer OCs